


Half-Blood High

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Male Character, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Nico's 6th school in 8 months an if he gets kicked out of Halfblood High it's off to Military Camp for him! Nico has plans to keep his head down and lay low, but what happens when the Captain of the swim team becomes his friend! No updates for a while sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters they will get longer!

Nico Pov

5 schools in 8 months onto number 6 yay! I walk but the stairs of my new school, Half Blood High, what a strange name, I enter the school and look at the piece of paper from my pocket locker 509, okay that's my first stop, I walk down the hallway and find my locker "Hey you're the new kid aren't you?" The voice startles me "uh yeah Nico" I stutter "Percy" says the tall, muscular boy holding out his hand "I'm a senior are you?" He asks "No I'm a junior, I think uhh, nope I am a senior oops" I stutter "oh cool what's your first class?" Asks Percy "Maths" I say looking at the ground "oh cool! Me too! Let's go" he says grabbing my wrist pulling me down the hall towards the Maths class, man this guy is cute but no one can know my secret I want to stay in this school, because if I don't it's off to Milatary Camp, no one can know...


	2. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's introduce some characters! Like it says in the tags, Slow build up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Like The Hunger Games?  
> Check out my series All is Fair in Love and WAR.

Nico Pov

I sit next to Percy in Maths class,  
"Hey we have gym next just follow me" whispers Percy   
"Uh okay" I whisper back, for the rest of maths class we sit in science, I sit at my desk, struggling to do my maths work, I look over at Percy who is whizzing through the maths work, wow he's fit and smart! The perfect student. 

Maths is over and Percy and I walk towards the gym,  
"Did you bring your spare clothes?" Asks Percy,  
"Uh yeah I did" I reply awkwardly   
"Cool, after gym we usually hit the showers, unless we're in the class doing sports studies." He explains  
"Oh um okay, seperate showers or communal?" I enquier   
"Communal, is that a problem?" He asks,  
"No uh no of course not" I reply blushing a little bit, if Percy and I are going to be friends I should tell him my secret, but not yet, no, he might hate me and tell everyone, then I'll be bullied and I'll have to fight back then BAM expelled and straight into Military Camp, I can't tell him yet.

We walk into gym class,  
"Alright kids for those of you who are new I'm Coach Gleson Hedge, and today we will be in the class room doing sports studies so split into pairs and pick a sport, I want a full presentation on your sport by next Monday, that's a whole week to prepare. Good luck pansies!" Cries Coach Hedge,  
"Hey there! I'm Frank, uh Nico right?" Asks a tall, semi-Chinese, baby faced boy,  
"Um yeah" I reply  
"Wanna do the project with me?" Asks Frank,  
"Uh sure why not?" I say, I turn around to see Percy approaching,  
"Hey Nico! I was wondering if you wanted to do the project with me?" He asks,  
"Uh sorry Percy I'm already doing the project with Frank" I reply sympathetically,  
"Oh uh that's okay, I'll just go with Jason" replies Percy awkwardly,  
"Umm Nico why were you talking to him?" Asks Frank, sounding bitter  
"Oh well he was the first person to talk to me here, so I guess he's my friend and he just wanted to know if I wanted to do the project with him, why?" I explain curiously   
"Dude stay away from him, he's such a dick, he thinks the world revolves around him and when he doesn't get what he wants he'll ruin your life!" Barks Frank  
"Wow, umm well he has been nice enough to me and I think you're the only guy who doesn't get along with him" I say sounding a bit too bitter than intended,  
"Okay then c'mon we've got a lot of work to do" he replies sounding pissed off with my decision, he grabs my wrist and drags me away.


	3. Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay building up to the next chapter where (spoiler alert) something cute happens enjoy!

Nico Pov

Ugh today was my first day and it was hell! Well it wasn't because I made 2 new friends, Frank and Percy, but the bad thing is I have a massive crush on Percy! Ugh why does life have to be so cruel to me! I walk up the stairs that lead to my front door, I unlock the door an head upstairs, good mom isn't home yet, I walk into my room and collapse on my bed,   
"Ugh!" I sign, I think I should talk to Percy tomorrow, tell him that I'm gay, no, maybe I should hang out with him at lunch? Get to know some of his friends? Yeah I'll do that meet his friends and become involved with him, yeah that'll work,  
"Nikki?" I hear mom calling  
"Yeah?" I call back  
"How was school?" She asks  
"Yeah good" I reply  
"Make any friends?" She asks, ugh she's so annoying!  
"Yeah" I reply "I'm going to meet with one of the girls now" I continue, running out the door, Percy just texted me asking me if I'd like to meet his friends and of course I said YES.

I walk down the path leading to the park,  
"Hey Nico" says Percy as I approach him and his friends  
"Hey" I reply  
"Nico this is Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Luke and Reyna, guys this is Nico, the new kid I was talking about" says Percy staring at his friends,  
"Hey man I'm Jason, Percy's best friend" says the tall blonde with a small scar on his lip, he holds out his hand and I shake it,  
"Oh umm Nico I had a thought, do you like swords and combat?" Asks Percy,  
"Yeah I guess" I say, staring into his sea green eyes,  
"Well you should come along to our sword fighting club we have a meeting tomorrow after school and we're going on a trip Friday afternoon and we'll be returning Sunday, what do you say you wanna come along this weekend?" Enquires Pecry handing me a sheet of paper,  
"Sure but my mom will have to sign this form and she doesn't like me going away unless she knows some of the people because the last time I went on a school trip some guys beet the shit outta me because..." I start "never mind, uh sure I'll come but mom won't let me go unless she knows you guys" I finish, everyone looks around staring at each other for no more than 3 seconds at a time,  
"How bout we all stay at mine tonight or we go meet your mom today?" Suggests Percy  
"Uhh sure come on, time to meet my mom, yay!" I say sarcastically, I turn and they all follow me home.


	4. Warming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so last update for the next few days, I'm away so yeah. Things are warming up in this chapter, and by things I mean Nico/Percy! Enjoy!

Percy Pov 

It's Friday and we're all boarding the bus we're just waiting on Nico, I hope he hasn't changed his mind, we wait for about 1 minute before I see Nico running towards the bus,  
"Wait, wait!" I hear Nico yelling, he runs on to the bus panting, I pat the seat next to me and he sits down,  
"Hey man" I say  
"Hey" he says struggling for air   
"You excited?" I ask  
"Hell yeah" he pants  
"Cool Mr. Ares booked 2 hotel rooms, 1 for the guys and 1 for girls" I explain, oh my god I can't handle this, Nico looks so cute this morning, ugh no don't think that! I mentally kick myself back to reality   
"Percy?" Asks Nico  
"Huh hmm?" I ask confused  
"What's planned for today?" He giggles,  
"Oh um we're going to an ancient combat and swords convention" I stutter trying to hide my blush,  
"Well okay then Mr. Tomato" he laughs, I blush even more,  
"Alright listen up! When we get to the convention stay with the person you're seated with right now! I don't want to lose anyone! Because that means paperwork!" Shouts Mr. Ares  
"Okay Mr. Ares, can we get going already?" Sighs Jason  
"Yeah yeah yeah" he utters, not a moment later the bus takes off down the street.

Nico Pov

We've been sitting on this bus for an hour and it would've been boring if I wasn't with Percy, we've been talking the whole time and it's like a dream come true,   
"So who's sharing the beds?" Asks Jason as he and Luke sit down next to us, Leo couldn't make it he's sick,  
"Umm what?" I ask   
"Oh right I forgot about that" laughs Percy,  
"How about Luke and I take the bigger bed, because we're taller and a bit heavier and you guys take the smaller bed well because we're too big for it" suggest Jason, oh god, I can't be in the same bed as my crush!   
"How does that sound guys?" Asks Luke  
"Yeah sure" replies Percy  
"Yeah okay" I say agreeingly, trying to hide my blush as the other boys walk away,  
"Bit nervous?" Asks Percy obviously noticing my blush " so why were you bullied at your old school? And dude you can tell me anything" he continues  
"Uhh I was bullied because... Well I'm... Gay" the words just flow from my mouth,  
"Really?" Asks Percy taking my hand, I pull away quickly  
"Yeah" I mumble  
"Me too" sighs Percy " dude it's okay a lot people at our school are Bi or gay, everyone accepts everyone at Half Blood High" he continues,  
"Really?" I ask sounding hopeful  
"Mhmm, now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep, big day" mumbles Percy, closing his eyes, come to think of it I'm exhausted too, I feel my eye lids getting heavy, I rest my head on Percy's shoulder and drift off to sleep.


	5. Attack of the Kronos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter introducing an OC so enjoy!

Nico Pov 

I wake up as the bus stops, Percy awakens too,  
"Are we there?" He asks Jason  
"Yep!" Replies Jason, yelling at the top of his lungs,  
"Cool, C'mon man let's go" says Percy grabbing my wrist and pulling me off the bus and into the event centre,  
"Wow it's amazing!" I utter  
"I know" says Percy agreeingly   
"Alright kids stay in your groups from the bus!" Yells Mr. Ares, Jason and Luke come over and join us,  
"Where do you wanna go first?" Asks Jason,  
"The swords?" Suggests Percy  
"Yeah sure just give me a minute I gotta go to the bathroom" I say  
"Okay we'll wait outside for you" says Percy, I walk into the restroom and do my business, once I'm done I head towards the basin to wash my hands when I feel a hand on my back, I turn around to see him, James Kronos, the bully from my last school,  
"Hello Kitten, been a long time" he says as an evil grin spreads on his face, I freeze, fear hitting me like a tidal wave, James raises his fist and hurls it towards me, when all of a sudden I scream out for help, Percy storms in to see James' fist about to hit my face, he runs an tackles James.

Percy Pov 

I slam against the wall of the bathroom, wrestling the muscular freak that was about to hurt the boy I love, finally James gets a punch in, knocking me over, he gets on top of me pounding his fists against me, I knee him in the stomach, trip him over and restrain him, my face is bleeding and I think I have a few broken ribs,  
"Nico go find Mr. Ares!" I yell, jolting him back to reality, he runs out of the bathroom just as James starts to talk,  
"Oh are you the little kittens new boyfriend? You guys are fucking disgusting!" He spits  
" I'm not his boyfriend I'm just his good friend now shut up you freak" I reply, hate filling my voice, Mr. Ares bursts into the bathroom,  
"Percy what happened?" He asks  
"James here tried to hurt Nico and when Nico cried out I came running in and I restrained him, after he got a few punches in" I explain  
"Bullshit it was the other way around!" Argues James  
"I believe you Percy, you clearly have been harmed, get off him and I'll take him to his teacher you guys get on the bus the others are already aboard" says Mr. Ares   
"Okay sir" I say, Nico follows me out  
"Are you okay?" Asks Nico  
"Yep let's go we can talk in the bus" I reply still bitter from James' comment, the words run through my head 'you guys are fucking disgusting' he deserves what he gets if I ever see him again he better run.


	6. Hook up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok things are heating up well not really, things are getting mild XD enjoy!

Nico Pov 

We arrived at the hotel about an hour ago and Mr. Ares said the girls could come into our room to watch a movie, we're watching some rom-com it's really boring the only ones really watching it are Annabeth and Reyna, I only just realised they're together which is kind of weird since they're cuddling and holding hands all the time, I sit with Percy, Jason, Luke and Piper,  
"So Percy how many people know that you're gay?" I whisper  
"The whole school" he replies casually "so why was James Kronos hassling you?" He asks  
"I use to go to school with him" I say stating at the ground,  
"Was he one of the guys who bet the shit out of you on school trips?" He asks,  
"Yeah" I say holding back tears  
"What really happened?" He asks  
"Well he invited me to a school trip with the rowing club, about a week after I came out, and we were staying at a hostle near a lake and at night him and his goons woke me up and tied me up then they dragged me to the bathroom, stripped me, threw me in the tub and then they were holding me underwater until I almost drowned, then they let me cough out the water and repeated it about 7 times, finally they tied me to a tower pole by the road, while I was naked!" I sob,  
"Nikki that's terrible!" Cries Percy pulling me into a hug, I immediately pull away, I'd hate to know how Percy's boyfriend is feeling knowing that Percy is alone with 3 other guys and that he has to share a bed with another guy,  
"What's wrong Nikki?" He asks  
"I can't do this, your boyfriend would be shattered if he found out you were flirting with me" I blurt out   
"Who said I have a boyfriend?" He smirks,  
"Well you're openly gay and you're perfect! Why wouldn't you have a boyfriend?" I say, slightly too loud, but the others just ignore us,  
"Well I don't, not yet anyway" he winks flirtatiously,  
"If you're thinking of making me your boyfriend, I can't" I whisper  
"What? Why not?" He asks  
"I'm not openly gay and I don't want to leave Half Blood High and end up in a military camp" I explain  
"Oh right, what if we kept it secret, only tell these guys?" Suggests Percy,  
"Oh fine, but I want to take it slow" I state, Percy thrusts his fist in the air,  
"Yes!" He yells, everyone around us smilies, I look at my watch, 9:59,   
"I'm off to bed" States Annabeth   
"Same" smirks Reyna  
"Yeah me too" sighs Piper, they all get up and wander off to their room,  
"Luke and I are gunna head off too" says Jason, they head into the next room to get some sleep,  
"So what now?" Asks Percy  
"I might head to bed as well" I reply  
"Okay I might watch the end of the movie then I'll join you" he says  
"I'll be asleep by then" I laugh, heading off to the bedroom, I lay in the bed, I feel my eyelids getting heavy as I drift off to sleep.

I awaken to see that Jason and Luke are gone, they must have gone to down for breakfast, Percy's arm is around me, one of us managed to kick the sheets off the bed, I stare at Percy as he sleeps then I notice it, Percy is wearing really tight boxer briefs and has an erection, I let out a little giggle,  
"Oh Nico" mumbles Percy, turning over, I burst out laughing and accidentally wake Percy,  
"Hmm what!" He cries sitting up  
"Dude you were having a drea and you got a hard on then, to make things worse, you mumbled my name and I cracked up laugh" I giggle,  
"Oh umm awkward" he says awkwardly "I'm gunna have a shower then head down for breakfast, meet you down there" he continues,  
"Yeah okay see you soon" I reply, Percy heads off to the bathroom and I make my way down stairs to the breakfast buffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D okay let's do this!


	7. NEW STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like this story? Check out 'The One?' Too!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this story? Check out 'The One?' Too!!!

Like this story? Check out 'The One?' Too!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this story? Check out 'The One?' Too!!!

**Author's Note:**

> No updates for a few days I'm away so will update ASAP


End file.
